


Art: (NSFW) "Mmmm, Angel!"

by pandora_gold



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Improbable Sex Positions, M/M, Slash, Vampire Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve been reading some good Angel/Spike fic recently… wish there was more, maybe i just don't know where to look...  If anyone wants to leave me a link to their favorite spike/angel fics in the comments it would be greatly appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: (NSFW) "Mmmm, Angel!"




End file.
